The number of Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) in use has increased rapidly in recent times. Over the same time period, the different type of situations and applications in which these UAVs may be put to use has also grown in number. This is due at least in part to increase in the sophistication and the capabilities of the technologies that may be utilized with UAVs. For example, UAVs are currently used for sophisticated mapping and surveillance applications, and the use of UAVs is also being contemplated for delivery service applications. Some of these UAV applications may have requirements that a UAV to remain aloft for long periods of time or travel intensively without frequent breaks during which the UAV may be serviced. These types of requirements may place heavy demands on the power efficiency of a UAV and the efficiency of the power source of a UAV's motors. Demands on power may be compounded by air drag on surfaces of the UAV generated by the velocity of the UAV, or created by wind forces, acting counter to UAV movement in a desired direction. The influence of air drag on an UAV may also be complicated by the fact that an UAV may have directionality in its shape. For example, in some UAVs the front may generate low resistance against air pressure while the side may generate high resistance against air pressure.